Various carpet cleaning devices have been known which generally provide a means for spraying a cleaning solution on a carpet and thence vacuuming the solution and dirt and the like up into a tank where the liquid and debris are separated from the air in some sort of separation chamber. Such devices as are known are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,986,764, 3,040,362, 3,060,484, 3,639,939, 3,939,527, 3,959,844, 4,114,229 and 4,156,952.
The above devices in general suffer from undue complication so that the devices are unduly heavy and expensive to manufacture. Such devices are also complicated, which impedes servicing and makes manufacturing difficult.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a carpet cleaning device which is formed in a modular fashion and which may be easily disassembled for repair and which is also easily and inexpensively manufactured. It is further an object of this invention to provide a device which is relatively simple and which is capable of being utilized in rental situations or for home sales. It is also an object of this invention to provide a device which efficiently spreads the cleaning solution into the carpet and which effectively separates the fluid and debris from the air prior to the vacuum pump.